


Urgent Call

by Gutter_Ghoul (Gutter_ghoul)



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_ghoul/pseuds/Gutter_Ghoul
Summary: When your wife calls you while you're at work.





	Urgent Call

Donnie was on the set of Blue Bloods, waiting for the next set up. Although it was taking an unusual amount of time, everyone was in good spirits. Tweeting away & having some good laughs, Donnie always shows love to the #BHs.

 

As he set his phone down, it rang out. The special ringtone made him feel all warn inside. He picked it up and licked his lips as seen the photo on the display.

 

"Hey, Baby Girl. How's my Sexy Lady?" He whispered into the phone. He stood there as he heard her response, listening intensely. He looked around & spotted the director. His sexy smile was replaced with concern.

 

"Ok, I'll be there. Love you." Donnie said right before he hung up. He walked swiftly over to the director and asked, "How much time have we got til the next shot?" The director scrunched his face and looked at his watch."It'll still be at lease another 2 hours. Having tech problems with equipment."

 

"I gotta take off for a bit. Just got an urgent call from home." Donnie shifted as he talked. "Yeah, go on. Hope it's not bad." "Thanks, I'll call if I'm not back in time." Donnie gave him a pat on the back before he turned and walked away.

 

He got in his SUV and drove off the set. Using the hands free set, he tried calling her. No answer. Luckily, they only lived about 10 minutes away. But at this point, time was dragging by like a snail.

 

Finally reaching his driveway, he seen that his wife's car was parked in the normal spot. Nothing looked out of place. He shut off his car and got out. His heart was racing like a stock car. With quick strong strides, Donnie walked up and opened the door.

 

Laying his keys on the side table, he noticed that there was no sound in the house. No tv, no music...just the sound of his heart pounding.

 

Donnie searched the rest of the living room, then headed to the kitchen. No sign of her. "The bedroom." thumped in his head. Regaining his composure, as he made his way to that room.

 

He walked in and seen his wife, Martha, under the comforter. "Urgent Call?" came into his mind.

 

Donnie bent down next to the bed and rested his hand on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and looked into his. "I urgently need your cock inside me." she hungrily whispered.

 

Displaying a devilish grin, Donnie whipped off the comforter. There in all her glory, she was naked.The combined smell of her favorite body lotion and her own scent automatically caused his cock to stiffen.

 

"Woman, you scared the hell out of me!" But he softened his tone. He could never stay mad at her...no matter what she did. It was just part of her charm.

 

"And for that, you must pay." His voice tender but a hint of harshness. She watched him as he stepped off his clothes. His throbbing cock was released from the underwear prison. Sweet freedom...

Donnie ran his hands over her thighs. Adding pressure as he moved down. Martha let out a soft moan which was music to his ears.

 

He grabbed her ankles and spread her legs wide open. Snaking his way up to her already moist pussy. One long lick and she purred in ecstasy. Wanting more, she thrusted his hips up to his mouth. But he pulled back. "You don't get to control this. You're on punishment."

 

Martha nodded her head in agreement. Submitting for her bad behavior. Looking into her eyes, he was pleased that she didn't put up a fight. Lowering his head, he took another long lick. But as he reached her pulsating clit, he stopped and let out a breath.

 

The heat hit her and sent chills all over her body. As she was just about relaxed, Donnie took her clit into his mouth. Tongue swirling and flicking. Teeth biting and nibbling. She was almost at her high. Donnie could feel she was close, so her released her from his mouth.

 

"Not yet. You've been very naughty today. You must learn your session." he whispered. Licking his lips and letting out a ragged breath. He then inserted 2 fingers into her. She was so sweetly wet.

 

Slow rhythms made her moan, "Oh Donnie....yes..." He was drunk with the sight of her. He made the "come here" motions with his fingers deep in her. Thus, sending more shivers down her body.

 

Donnie placed his mouth just a few centimeters from her clit and released another hot breath. Adding another quick lick. He felt her walls close in. Taking a pause til she calmed back down.

 

When Martha relaxed again, he began again. Quickening his pace this time and also adding a finger into her other hole. Sending her to see stars.

 

She moaned and thrashed around, not knowing how much longer she can keep it together. She was getting pumped hard and loved every second of it.

 

Donnie added a few more good licks, then said, "You can cum now. Just let it go all over my fingers." And with those words, the flood gates were open.

 

 

Martha's body barely recovered from her high as Donnie commanded her, "Get on your hands and knees." Her heart sank a bit. She so wanted to taste his dick. That was her craving but he made it clear that he was running this show.

 

As she got into position, she can hear him breathing. It was one of the most sexiest sounds she ever heard. "Girl, you've got such a delicious ass." With that he gave it a hard smack that made her yelp out. Then Donnie bent over a little and gave her ass a bite. She sighed out, "Oh, fuck...yeeesssss"

 

A smile slide across his face. He gave her ass a long lick and pushed himself inside her. His thrust caused her pain but hot pleasure was the prize. "Donnie, you make me so fuckin hot." she purred.

 

He had a slow rhythm and tightened his grip on her hips. Martha arched her back as her bliss was being pumped. With each thrust in, she can feel his balls push up on her. Wetness dripping down her legs.

 

Martha couldn't help herself. She reached under herself and placed her hand where he was gliding in and out. She moaned at the glorious feeling. Hot, wet, slick...the slow fuckings he was getting by Donnie was blowing her mind.

 

He stopped pumping and bent over her. Breathing in her ear. She could feel his chest heaving on her back. The sound of him licking his lips made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in excitement.

 

Placing his mouth on her neck, he bit down. Her brain burned with sexual desire. A fire that lit up her walls and made them twitch. "Cum all over my cock." he growled. She bucked over and over against him. Releasing her juices all over his throbbingcock.

 

He felt her contract & release again & again on his dick and that put a smile on his face.“Damn woman, you feel so good. You make me so fuckin hot.” Donnie whispered to her. Unleashing a moan in her ear. He knew how to fan her flames. She bucked up against him again as he placed another bite on her delicious neck. Teeth pinching down on her flesh….deeper and harder. He suddenly withdrew his teeth and gave her ass a hard slap. “OH DONNIE….FUCK YEAH…” she moaned. And he gave her a harder slap on the ass. A gratification of pain & lust made her headspin.

 

He slid his had down to where hers was. Feeling where they were connected at made him hot. He moved around her hand and rubbed on her clit while beginning a slow pump. He felt the ozz of his own pre-cum spilling into her. He chose to keep his pace slow…to savor the feeling. But he didn’t know if he could control himself. Donnie was mad with passion…

 

Donnie placed his other hand on her ass and started to knead it. As she continued to moan out his name, he teased her clit faster while still doing the slow pump. He felt he walls twitch again and he stopped. “You may not cum again til I tell you too. You’re still on punishment.” Martha let out a heavy sigh and said, “Yes Donnie. I understand.”

 

He took a pause for a moment then started the slow pump again. In his mind this was her punishment but it felt more like his. With each pump, the sound of wet skin slapping against each other, her moaning & breathing…he was losing his mind.

 

Donnie moved his hand off of her clit and held on tight to her hips. Digging his nails into her flesh. She responded by bucking again. “Fuck!! You’re cock feels like Heaven, Donnie. Please keep fuckin me.” She begged.

 

Donnie felt more pre-cum ooz into her. This woman was making him insane. He sped up his pumping a little. He gave her ass another hard smack, leaving a nice imprint on her right butt cheek. “RIDE ME DONNIE!! FUCK YEAH!!!” she screamed.

 

With that he tightened his grip on the left hip & with his right hand, grabbed her ponytail. Making her head fling back with force. This was the hottest he’d ever seen his wife. He was now fucking her full force. He was turning into a sexcraved animal. And both of them were loving it.

 

Donnie leaned in & grunted in her ear. His sound was about to set her off again. He leaned in again and grunted the words to one of his favorite NIN songs, “I want to fuck you like an animal” and Martha’s head spun again. “Donnie, Please… I need to cum. PLEASE LET ME CUM!!” she begged. “You may cum now.” Donnie growled. With that she let it go like a flood. The tightening around his dick done him in and he came with mighty grunts & breathing. Sweat glistening off his beautiful body.

 

They finally collapsed and held each other tight. “Next time you give me an urgent call, just don’t scare the hell outta me. Ok?” Martha game him a devilish grin and they both laughed. Donnie knew that her gears were already turning.

 

The End.


End file.
